Rising Sun
by Brainteaser
Summary: This story is a mixture of the story-lines from Ruroni Kenshin and Rapunzel (The fairy-tale not the movie).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello.**

**_Disclaimer(s): Rurouni Kenshin is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and his affiliates._**

**_The story of Rapunzel is not mine._**

I silently emerged from beneath the water and peered over the surface of the lake intent on locating the palace guards searching around the shoreline. I am somewhat relieved to note that they have yet to venture very far into the lake itself. I turn my attention away from them for now and consider the few options that are left to me in this situation.

It is true that this lake is very large and that I would probably be the first to arrive at the other side of it if I were to continue swimming in that direction, but I am concerned about the softness of the ground surrounding the lake. I would undoubtedly leave many footprints if I were to attempt to leave the area that way and I am unfamiliar with the woodlands of this region, but if I linger in the water for very much longer I will eventually be captured.

On the right there is a pier and on the left there is a thick covering of reeds silently overwhelming the other types of foliage, but I have seen swans upon this lake before and I suspect that they dwell within the dense greenery. If I were to head that way their calls of challenge would certainly rally the guards to my location immediately, but the pier…the pier has potential. It is true that it is one of the first places that a person would check when looking for a fugitive, but that also makes it more likely to be skimmed over in the later stages of an organized search.

In order to execute the plan that is forming within the depths of my mind I must time this operation with unerring accuracy, braid my unbound hair…and strip of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you RaccoonGirlKaoru for reviewing. **

_**Disclaimer(s): Rurouni Kenshin is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and his affiliates. **_

_** The story of Rapunzel is not mine. **_

I bound my hair with a piece of cloth ripped from my wet clothing and tied the remainder around my waist; I chose a relatively shallow spot and then dove to the bottom of the lake. I ran my fingers though the soft dirt that lined the opaque bottom of the lake in an attempt to locate a sizable rock with which I could weigh down the remainder of my clothing since I cannot leave it floating about in the water.

Unfortunately, I had to resurface and dive many times in order to locate a rock that would suit my purpose. I traced my fingers over the rock until I found a good handhold on each side and tugged, but found that it was too deeply entrenched in the mud; so I planted my feet deep into the muck and I heaved. My entire body contorted with the strain until the rock graciously popped out of its nest and nearly struck me in the face. I tactfully ignored this blatant assault and opted to quickly stuff my clothing beneath the rocks rough surface, whereupon I carefully resettled the rock into its former position as best I could. I pushed off of the lake's bottom and quickly resurfaced to take a much-needed breath of fresh air.

I then reoriented myself until I was facing the pier and took a thorough look at my surroundings. If my estimate is correct then the guards should be at the farthest point of their search by now and would soon begin to converge on the center of their search area; since they would have surmised that I could not go very far when I am bare-footed and they have probably already figured out that I did not steal any form of transportation in order to escape, which means that I have to still be somewhere on the palace grounds. Even so the higher-ups had left several people to periodically sweep the area and I have been keeping an eye on the smallest of these guards.

I swiftly swam to the pier and pulled myself up onto the surprisingly smooth surface (_Hmmm…I guess one cannot risk giving royalty a splinter?_).I quickly wrung out my braided hair and with little time to spare I made a dash towards the palace gardens. I just barely managed to hide myself within a stand of decorative bamboo (_It was a very tight squeeze._) when the first guard passed through on his designated route.

Fortunately it would take a little while for the guards to notice the wet foot-prints stamped upon the pier and by then I would no longer be in this area (_I wonder if they will even know where the foot-prints came from..._). I kept low to the ground moving only to areas of dense cover whenever I thought that the guards patrolling the palace walls would not notice my presence. I repeated this set of actions until I finally arrived at my destination. I can only hope that my opponent was who I thought it would be.

The palace guard I had in mind is a modest fellow who just happens to have a little crush on one of the kitchen staff, which is why I found myself in the palaces well-kept herb garden. If I have judged correctly then the little man would have volunteered to search this area since this is where his lady could often be found (_After all people in love often like to linger in the territory of their beloved_). I snapped out of my reverie when I heard a sound moving my way and was pleased to find the person I was anticipating. Unfortunately, I have not located a suitable weapon (_Grrr...WHY do gardeners have to be so neat and tidy!_). But, I suppose that it is of little consequence since I am also skilled in the art of jujutsu.

I was well hidden beneath the overhang and I waited until he approached my location. I rose swiftly, grabbed him by the collar, and threw him using konohagaeshi. He emitted a squeaky noise, but it was quickly cut off when he slammed into the ground. When the little man finally managed to get a look at me he was so preoccupied with the blatant exposure of my _considerable_ charms that I was able to knock him out in one blow. I then proceeded to roll with him until we were both beneath the porch. I stripped him of all of his clothes and used his undergarments to hog-tie him.

Hopefully, when his lady or one of his compatriots returned to the garden he would be too embarrassed to call out immediately, but just in case I blindfolded and gagged him as well. I carefully slid his clothes on, tucked my hair beneath the collar, and put his hat on my head. I emerged from beneath the porch and straightened out the clothes. Luckily we both had blue-black hair so I nonchalantly continued on his rounds as if nothing had happened, but maintained a considerable distance between me and the rest of my fellow guardsman.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do believe that I will start posting chapters on Fridays, because I need more time to develop the events of this story. I am going to publish this chapter a little early, but I am going to try to adhere to a Friday-to-Friday schedule from now on. **

**_Disclaimer(s): Rurouni Kenshin is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and his affiliates._**

**_ The story of Rapunzel is not mine._**

My perambulations finally brought me full circle and the guards that traveled further afield in order to locate me were starting to trickle back onto the palace grounds. This is opportune since the guardsmen stationed atop the palace's roof were less likely to notice that a single guard has gone missing for quite some time.

I took this opportunity to slip into the kitchens and started on my promenade through the building. The palace guards have long since swept the entire edifice and since they have secured this location it is unlikely that they will check again until all of the other potentialities are extinguished. So I just have to act like I belong here if I happen to run into anyone along the way.

It is convenient that my imprisonment here was more like a house arrest since it gave me a considerable amount of leeway, but I will have to stay away from people who have seen me up close. Fortunately, the King cannot afford to hurt me. So even if I was caught I would not be harmed, but I would probably be shut up in my room for the duration of my stay at the palace and it would be harder to escape after that.

I still find it incredibly ironic that my father's dojo was _ever_ accused of training the mysterious man only known by the title Hitokiri Battousai. Since the style my father developed does not advocate killing! Also, the technique uses bamboo shinai as its primary weapon and they are not exactly conducive to the bloody slaughtering that the Battousai is rumored to be capable of.

The kingdom must be **_really _**desperate if they are actually willing to believe in such a preposterous rumor.

Of course all of this ruminating does not help me solve my immediate dilemma. To be honest I did not really believe that I would make it this far without being detected by anyone. If the worst case scenario had occurred I would have defaulted to bulling my way through the entire situation if necessary, but I somehow managed to elude a bunch of "highly-trained" males.

"Huh! Their words not mine."

It is obvious why the king needs the legendary Hitokiri Battousai on his side, because _clearly_ the rest of his men will do him very little good if he needs to defend his position against any hostile interlopers.

I just wish that the king had left me out of the entire situation to begin with. If he had I would still be running the dojo back home, but since I have been taken by the authorities for my intimate connection to my school's style; any of the students I did manage to retain after the death of my father will scatter like leaves do in the fall…**DAMN IT!**

I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I GOT CAUGHT UP IN _ALL OF THIS! _

I _swear_ if I ever meet the Battousai I will give him a piece of my mind, because just associating him-self with my father's style on some _whim_ is unacceptable!

**Crack!**_Hhh …_Awooaoooooooooo…

…_I am such an idiot_.

My mother was right I _reaally_ need to learn to control my temper…I think I will just stay here for a few seconds more…yeah.

-"S'good plan."

"What is?"

"Staying here."

"On the floor?"

"Hmm…yeah."

"Oookay. If you want, but Grandpa says it is a very unladylike habit."

"Yes, very unladylike indeed…WHAT!?" **CRASH!** **Clunk! _Ooof!_**

_Argh!_ My head feels terrible. All achy...should the world be flickering in that fashion?

"…You don't look so good. I think you should go see my Grandpa"

Who?! I whipped my head around and stared at the little girl that magically appeared before me…_ugh_…_I think I am going to be sick. _

"N-n-n-noo. T-t-that is not necessary 'cause I am _perfectly _fine."

I tried to push myself up further, but that just made the pain worse. So I settled for a relaxed look instead…

"…You're bleeding."

It's not working! I have to come up with something…ummmmmm. AH!

"B-b-b-but I have duties to attend to."

That should do the trick.

"Well that's all right, 'cause Grandpa is one of the palace physicians. So he'll just give you a piece of paper that says you are in-des-posed."

"But, I"

At that her hands rose to her hips and her nose angled with an unmistakable air of exasperated patience.

**"No more buts mister."**

When she looks at me like that she kind of reminds me of my mother.

…It's so…_cute_!

"A-alright."

With that she giggled and grabbed ahold of my hand.

"Good."

An achy fuzzy type of feeling was spreading in my chest and twining itself around every scrap of flesh it could find.

"Hey Lady. Do you want to know somethin'?"

?

"…Okay."

"My name is Ayame…what's yours?"

The feeling overwhelmed me before I even registered the sound pouring from my mouth. It is a strangely…effervescent feeling of…something essential…something almost lost.

I am glad that I can experience it anew in this little girl's presence. That given the circumstances I could exist once again…as only myself…just because she smiled at me.

"…Well hello Ayame. My name is Kaoru."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**With regards to my audience,**

**I find that I must beg your forgiveness for my untenable tardiness. I can only say that it was due to an unbelievable mixture of circumstance and a severe case of bird-brains on my part. **

**Dear T, **

**I apologize for not replying to your comment at the beginning of the previous chapter. Strangely enough I did not receive your comment until 6/14/13, which apparently was two days after your post. **

**I am glad that you got a good laugh out of the truculent rock bit. I myself often get into arguments with inanimate objects…and they always win. 0_0 **

The little girl was still smiling, although her head was canted to the side in a strange parody of befuddled amazement. (_Apparently, breaking out in gut-wrenching laughter was a strange thing to do after introducing oneself._) Meanwhile, her dark eyes flickered over my face in an attempt to discern the nature of my laughter.

I could not describe the reason for my abnormal conduct to her even if I wished to do so. All I know is that in the end I was left with an eerie burning sensation when the sounds emerging from my belly finally subsided. It almost…hurt somewhere on the inside after such a prolonged period of unwilling abstinence. Well, I suppose half-a-year is not really that long ago…but it feels like forever since I saw my father's face.

"Onee-san?"

Ah…I probably should not think about that right now.

"Yes, Ayame-chan?"

"You should prob'bly get up now."

"…Alright."

I once again struggled to get to my feet and in the process touched something cold…Oh? a bronze horse (_Well, that explains the incessant throbbing in my head_.). My hands lifted it off the ground and I automatically began to asses it. It was not very large, but solidly built (_I am just glad that it was not any bigger_.). My fingers ran over the arching neck and stamping feet (_Hmm_…_It is an amazingly lifelike representation; It would fetch a good price in the marketplace_). I am grateful that it was unharmed; although I do wish that I had not experienced its charms first-hand. Anyway, I should probably return it from whence it came…if I can ever get up off of the floor that is.

"Can you hold this for me Ayame-chan?"

"…'Kay"

I pushed my back up against the display cabinet I had inadvertently bumped into a moment ago and twisted around to face it. I carefully began to pull myself to my feet and managed to rise to my full height without undue mishap (_At least I did not throw-up.)_

"Ayame-chan. Can you hand me the horse?"

"…"

Now, how do I precede?

Hmmm…Ayame-chan looks to be about the right height, but I do not really think that her little body can support my weight and I do not see anything that can be used like a walking stick in this hallway. So I guess I will have to inch around the walls, unfortunately this might take a while. I set my jaw, squared my shoulders, and…uh hobbled along.

I am grateful that I have the wall to center myself with. Albeit, I do not think that I have ever had such intimate relations with a wall before. At the very least we should have been properly introduced before we cozied up to each other in this manner, although it is a very fine wall. It must have cost a fortune to build this partition, but I suppose that is the difference between the impoverished and the nouveau-riche.

After a while I began to notice a sweet humming noise coming from Ayame-chan as we made our way down the hallway and it is a soothing accompaniment to our travels; although I do not know the tune, somehow it reminds me of a midsummer's day.

I was jarred from my introspection when the pedantic noise suddenly stopped and she took off around the corner.

"Grandpa! I brought you a strange lady."

Huh? Wait…**_WHAT?!_**

"_*Chuckle*_…_Why _would you bring me a weird lady Ayame?"

How RUDE…I am not _weird_. These people need a lesson in manners!

"…'Cause her head is bleeding _really_ badly."

Does the wound really look that bad? …I hope I did not damage my face.

"Oh? Well that does sound quite serious…I had best take a look at it, but in the future Ayame you should inform Dr. Takani as well since she is the primary caregiver for all of the females that live within this residence. I am glad that you brought her here though, because head wounds can be quite serious. Now run along and keep an eye on your little sister for me while I take a look at the patient."

"Yes, Grandpa."

I heard her little feet scurrying away (_Yeah, you better run…I have not forgotten the comment you just made...yet_.).

All of a sudden a chill rippled over me at the sound of the heavier shuffle slowly making its way towards my location. In retrospect I had just followed the little girl here without giving it much thought and now I am being haunted by the possibilities of such an ill-advised action, but I remember how that small girl made me feel…and I truly cannot regret my impulse. So with a steady, but heavy heart I faced that twist in the hallway with a resolute smile.

And…I found myself staring into a startled and strangely familiar set of toasty eyes. I mean he is a little grayer around the edges and he seems to be a little thicker then I remember (_He has always loved his tea and cookies after all_.), but other than that he seems to be the same old man that I remember from my early childhood.

"Dr. Gensai!? _Is_ that you?"

He started and suddenly his face was beaming again in that old comfortably familiar way.

"Is it little Kaoru!? It is isn't it? I would remember those calloused hands and scrappy eyes anywhere!"

HEY! (_I suddenly remember what that grin portends…the old josher!)_

"Yeah, it's me…"

Suddenly he sobered and grasped my elbow quite gently.

"Well, Kaoru…let's see what you have done to yourself this time."

**A/N:**

**Thank You **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**"Alright…I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me _no choice_."**

**(_Ahem*)_ "Here comes the smolder…"**

**…**

**…**

**…**

** (_HUMPH*)..._Fine, but can you provide me with some input anyway? **

**(_Mutters*)_ ****"You broke my smolder."**

**_Disclaimer(s): Rurouni Kenshin is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and his affiliates._**

**_The story of Rapunzel is not mine. _**

**_Additional Disclaimer: The quoted sections contained within my author's note are from the movie "Tangled" courtesy of Flynn Rider…although this story is not intertwined with that version of Rapunzel (Even so… I couldn't resist the smolder). _**

The mellow tug on my elbow silently compelled me to approach Dr. Gensai's place of work and then proceeded to propel me through the door and onto a low cot situated in the left-hand corner of the room.

The room has several long tables situated alongside the walls and there is a bitter tang in the air that is agitating my taste buds in a strange manner. A ragtag collection of bottles, books, tools, and cubbies are carefully placed throughout the room. I am impressed by the sheer amount of things that he has somehow managed to fit into such a small space.

Once he finished collecting the appropriate medical supplies he settled on a low stool before me and proceeded to cleanse the wound (_I hope he has something for the headache I am currently experiencing._).

"I had heard that Kamiya Kaoru was being kept in the inner palace."

"Then why did you not come to see me Dr. Gensai?"

"…I am not allowed in the inner palace, but I have been checking up on you by listening to the servant's gossip."

This is a reasonable answer…

"I have been well, but what have you been up to?"

"Hmmm…Well, after I left town I went to my daughter's house and spent a number of years there with her since her husband had died in the war. I thought that my life would continue that way until my eventual demise, but instead my daughter died before me and well…I wound up here."

"…I am so sorry Dr. Gensai…"

What trite terrible words to say! But, is there anything I could say that would not bring him more pain?

I reached out and touched his hand…it feels a little more worn around the edges then I remember. I find the texture to be similar to the strange smoothness that some types of fabric tend to acquire after countless uses…I cannot believe that a mere six years can be so long ago.

He just smiled at me and gave my shoulder one rather jarring pat after another (_Ugh! I wish he would stop soon my head still aches!_)

"No! No! It is quite alright since I am very sorry as well Kaoru…I had not heard of your father's death until you arrived at the palace, otherwise I would have visited you sooner…So, you do not have to apologize for something out of your control since there are many other things to regret in this world."

"…Yes, I suppose there are"

I once blamed this man for my mother's passing, but I now know that his absence during that incident was unavoidable at that time; triggered by events not completely within the bounds of his control (_After all_, _I now find myself in a similar uncontrollable situation…_)

"Ah! Don't grimace like that! You will make it worse."

"HAH! And _your_ ministrations won't?"

**OUCH!**

"I am so sorry m'dear my hands are just not as spry as they used to be."

"Humph!" (_He is still a devious old coot.)_

"I am glad to see that some things have not changed in my absence Kaoru-san."

"…Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

***Crickets***

It was at that exact moment when a clamorous ringing sang out…and two little girls came barreling into the little room. In their excessive haste they managed to run into their ever-charming grandfather and began a game of cat & mouse whilst prancing about. Of course this does not bode well for me…

"Ayame! Suzume! Do you want to help me bandage the patient!?"

(_Good_ _save!)_

The little ones ceased their restless activity and as one turned their gleaming eyes towards Dr. Gensai with unconcealed eagerness (_Should I feel…afraid?)_.

"Yes, please!" exclaimed Ayame.

With a quick glance towards her sister the smallest said "Yes, ple'se!" accompanied by an overly-vigorous series of nods, which caused the little beads in her hair to clack in time with the movement (_Bad save! This is a very bad save!_).

"Well! Then we will need a lot of bandages. Ayame please retrieve the bandages from the second-to-last-drawer in the cubby set on the table to the left of the door and Suzume will you get some more water for me? We need to make sure the cut is nice and clean. After all a clean wound is a happy one! *_Chortle_*"

(_This will probably not end well for me_.)

He turned a fine set of glittery eyes my way and gave me an overly-sympathetic smile (_Suspicious…_).

"You are quite lucky Kaoru-san the wound is relatively shallow, although you do have quite a lump on your cranium."

Well, I suppose that is a good thing…

"Alright…Thank you? Do I really need bandages then?'

(_Uh-Oh!_)

"Yes, you really…really do need a lot of bandages!"

Um…hmmm…is it just me…or did his smile just get a little bit bigger.

"Can I have some medicine for the headache?"

"No!" he chortled merrily.

"…Okay then? (_I do not like this at all…I wonder what is going on in that crazy old brain of his._)"

I guess I will just play along for now…

I settled back down with very little grace (_When did I rise from the cot?_).

I looked down and found the biggest pair of eyes I had ever seen looking at me quite seriously…

"Uh…Hello?"

The little moppet just cocked her head and stared at me some more… (_How awkward…I guess I will just ignore it…I will just look the other way…_)

Ah! Ayame-chan has collected…an _enormous _pile of bandages! (_Are_ _that many bandages really necessary?)_

"Is this enough Grandpa?"

"Oh! Yes indeed!"

The smaller one looked at her sister and then shoved the bowlful of water she was holding right under her grandfather's nose.

"Is **this **enough Gran'pa?"

"Yes, thank you very much Suzume."

(_She looks very pleased with herself._)

"Alright Kaoru-san are you ready?"

"…Yes. (_No!)_"

With very little ado Dr. Gensai proceeded to wash the wound…with a surprising amount of care.

(_Phew! I was just imagining it then!_)

He then proceeded to pack the wound with a bit of cloth soaked in strange foul-smelling gunk.

Dr. Gensai set the bowl down on one of his numerous little tables and began to sort out the bandages by their size and length. Once he had finished this process he chose several long lengths of fabric and started to wrap them around my head in ever-increasing spirals (_He is using a lot of bandages…Is it worse than I thought?_)

"All finished!"

(_Is it just me or is most of my face covered?!_)

"You should lie down and get some rest, but first I will go make you a nice hot cup of tea!"

With that he merrily trotted off to find some refreshments. Unfortunately he left me alone in a small room with two active little girls and one of them is _still _staring at me…


End file.
